Ruff's new look
by Secret-Pass-Time
Summary: When Snotlout upset's Ruff about her looks, what will she do? And what will Tuff do when he hears about his little sister being upset?


**Chapter 1**

"…Tuffnut, are you hearing this?!" Ruffnut was sat at the table with the other teens, minus her brother when Snotlout had said it, she turned to the door looking for Tuff, assuming Snotlout was trying to involve him in their conversation but he wasn't there. She turned to look at Snotlout again with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh! Ruffnut! Hah! I thought you were your brother for a minute there! Where'd he go anyway?!" She swore the rage burst through her veins.

"He's been home all day." She said with mock patience. Snot's eyes went wide and he burst into laughter. It was all she could do not to slap him. He thought she was her brother?! Did she look male? Sudden self-consciousness consumed her

"Man, I thought you were a guy all day!" She slammed her cup down on the table and stood up and left. She felt the unfamiliar prick in her eyes as tears began to form, she blinked them back until she got back to the room she shared with her brother, and he was still asleep thank goodness. She stalked straight towards the shield hanging on the wall and looked at her reflection in the polished metal. She didn't look very feminine but still could she really be mistaken for a boy? And how to fix it? She thought for a moment before running off to the trunk at the bottom of her bed. It held all of her clothes.

The stuff at the top was the stuff she usually wore so she dug down to the bottom to find something a little more…_pretty_. A few minutes of searching and she had managed to put together an outfit. A pair of tight black leggings, a green skirt that flared out slightly, it came to half way up her thigh, a matching green top with thin straps and a thick strap of black leather she decided to use as a belt. She grabbed her brush and stuffed everything into a bag then ran out the door and towards the small lake near the village, She'd decided if she was going to try this, she would do so where nobody would disturb her.

When she got to the lake, she didn't hesitate to remove the hair ties and her clothing and dive into the water. She scrubbed rather viciously at her hair and face, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible so she could get out of this freezing water. A few moments later and she was patting herself dry with her old t-shirt, she put on her new outfit then picked up her brush and examined it for a moment. She held it tighter and started brushing her hair out. While it was wet, her hair reached almost to her knees and as it dried, it began to curl slightly so it reached about three quarters of the way down her thigh.

She picked up her hair ties and looked at them before stowing all but one in her bag and using the single one to tie all of her hair to one side so it all fell over one shoulder. She pulled on her old boots while making a mental note to get new ones then walked over to the water and looked at her refection in the water. Her slumped shoulders and poor posture didn't look good she decided and straightened up, trying to stand the way Astrid did, head held high.

She packed everything into her bag and made her way home, sneaking through the house, reminding herself constantly to stand up straight, to her room where she closed the door as quietly as possible, trying to keep Tuff from waking up. She was not in the mood to be teased. She rummaged through her trunk to find a headband similar to Astrid's only hers was black with little silver studs. She tied it like Astrid tied hers and admired herself in the polished shield again. She looked…_pretty_. It was like looking at a different girl.

She made her way downstairs and prepared to strut around and show herself off, prove to Snotlout and everyone else that she could be every bit as pretty and feminine as Astrid…when she wanted to. Just as she reached the door, her Dad called out from another room.

"Ruffnut? Could you wake up your brother?" Dammit.

"Sure!" Then she trudged upstairs again to where her twin was laying asleep, drooling on his pillow and stood over him.

"Hey, idiot! Wake up!" he simply rolled over. 'Alright', she thought 'you wanna play it this way?' She tore the covers from the bed and dragged him off too by the ankles.

"Hey what was that for?!" He said through a yawn "you look different." He said through another

"Shut up!"

"But why'd you look like that?" He stood up, genuinely curious

"None of your business." She would have told him but honestly she didn't quite know how to say it. He just kept looking at her in the eyes until she sighed in defeat.

"I just wanted to look a little different…" Tuff knew his sister was upset and…hurt?

"Why?"

"Snotlout spent the entire day thinking I was you." She said. "and the others probably did too, then just laughed when they figured it out. I don't want to be mistaken as you again." The tears were almost escaping. Tuff saw it and did something he almost never done. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his shirt for a few moments. He took a deep breath.

"For what it's worth, you look really pretty." Ruff smiled, he could be a great brother sometimes…and a great punching bag the rest of the time. "Now come on, we have training." He put an arm around her back and pulled her outside and they started to walk around the village until they came to the dragon training arena for that days training. As they walked in, all eyes were on Ruffnut as Tuffnut walked her straight up to Snotlout and grabbed him by the collar.

"The next time she comes home upset because of you, I'll tie you up and feed you to a gronkle." This was followed by a quick punch to the face.

As the twins walked home that night, not fighting for once, Tuff turned to his sister

"So, keeping the new look?" She gave a little laugh

"Might make a few changes…like braiding my hair again, this is driving me nuts!" The twins' laughter went on for hours that night; they stayed up practically the entire night, their parents checking up on them early in the morning to find them lying asleep in each other's arms on the floor.

**Anybody think I should continue this? It was more something I was doing between 'What if?' and the sequel to it.**


End file.
